mormonwikiaorg-20200213-history
2016 LDS Church Calendar
2016 Calendar of Events for The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints 2011 / 2012 / 2013 / 2014 / 2015 / 2016 / 2017 / 2018 / 2019 / 2020 2016 New Stakes of the Church Stakes and Districts Organized in 2016 LDS ChurchGrowth Blogspot 2016 Archives Stakes # San Antonio Texas Cibolo Valley Stake - Jan. 10th, 2016 # Vero Beach Florida Stake - January 10th, 2016 # Barranca Peru - January 17th, 2016 # El Paso Texas Chamizal - January 17th, 2016 # Maceió Brazil Colina - January 24th, 2016 # Palermo Honduras - January 24th, 2016 # Ridgefield Washington - January 24th, 2016 # San Antonio Texas La Cantera - January 24, 2016 # Rio Verde Brazil - January 31st, 2016 # Irving Texas Stake - February 7th, 2016 # Linda Vista Guatemala Stake - February 21st, 2016 # Managua Nicaragua Las Americas Stake - 2/21/2016 # Chandler Arizona South Stake - February 28th, 2016 # Mesa Arizona Red Mountain Stake - March 6th, 2016 # Enumclaw Washington - March 13th, 2016 # Ipswich Australia West - March 20th, 2016 # Maracanaú Brazil North - March 20th, 2016 # Mpintsin Ghana - March 20th, 2016 # Nairobi Kenya West Stake - March 20th, 2016 # Palmer Alaska Stake - March 20th, 2016 # Sherman Texas Stake - March 20th, 2016 # Queen Creek Arizona Central Stake - April 10th, 2016 # Reno Nevada Mount Rose Stake- April 10th, 2016 # Dunedin New Zealand Stake - April 17th, 2016 # Gilbert Arizona Gateway Stake - April 17th, 2016 # Tacoma Washington South Stake - April 17th, 2016 # Cotonou Benin Stake - April 24th, 2016 # Mbuji-Mayi Democratic Republic of the Congo Stake - April 24th, 2016 # Cookeville Tennessee Stake - May 1st, 2016 # Ikot Eyo Nigeria Stake - May 1st, 2016 # Mesa Arizona Flatiron Stake - May 1st, 2016 # Sydney Australia Prairiewood - May 1st, 2016 # Bell Ville Argentina - May 8th, 2016 # Ikot Ekpene Nigeria - May 15th, 2016 # Prague Czech Republic - May 15th, 2016 # Saratoga Springs Utah Mount Saratoga - 5/15/2016 # Tarija Bolivia Tabladita - May 15th, 2016 # Yamoransa Ghana - May 22nd, 2016 # Abuja Nigeria North - May 29th, 2016 # Kinshasa DR Congo Ngaba - May 29th, 2016 # Ulaanbaatar Mongolia East - May 29th, 2016 # Cedar Park Texas - June 5th, 2016 # Guatemala City San Cristóbal - June 5th, 2016 # Hong Kong China Lion Rock - June 5th, 2016 # Hong Kong China Kowloon East - June 5th, 2016 # Ikot Akpatek Nigeria - June 5th, 2016 # Provo Utah Freedom - June 5th, 2016 # Grand-Bassam Cote d'Ivoire - June 12th, 2016 # Juazeiro do Norte Brazil - June 12th, 2016 # Mapleton Utah West Stake - June 12th, 2016 # Mesa Arizona Clearview Stake - June 12th, 2016 # New London Connecticut - June 12th, 2016 # Sparks Nevada West - June 12th, 2016 # Apucarana Brazil - June 19th, 2016 # Onitsha Nigeria - June 19th, 2016 # Spokane Washington Mount Spokane - 6/19/2016 # Lujan Argentina - June 19th, 2016 # Chiayi Taiwan - June 26th, 2016 # El Carmen Honduras - June 26th, 2016 # Ile-Ife Nigeria - June 26th, 2016 # Likasi Democratic Republic of the Congo Stake - June 26th, 2016 # Taravao Tahiti - July 17th, 2016 # Comayagüela Honduras Bulevar - July 24th, 2016 # Olanchito Honduras - August 7th, 2016 # Meridian Idaho Linder - August 21st, 2016 # Phoenix Arizona South Mountain Stake - Aug. 21st, 2016 # Sao Luís Brazil East Stake - August 21st, 2016 # San Tan Valley Arizona North Stake - August 21st, 2016 # Stafford Virginia - August 21st, 2016 # Provo Utah YSA 20th - August 28th, 2016 # Provo Utah YSA 21st - August 28th, 2016 # Passo Fundo Brazil South - September 4th, 2016 # Burleson Texas - September 11th, 2016 # Dokui Cote d'Ivoire - September 11th, 2016 # Kwajalein Marshall Islands - October 9th, 2016 # Otavalo Ecuador Imbaya - October 9th, 2016 # Phoenix Arizona Thunderbird Park Stake - Oct. 9th, 2016 # Meridian Idaho Victory Stake - October 16th, 2016 # Odessa Florida Stake - October 16th, 2016 # Phoenix Arizona Desert Hills Stake - October 16th, 2016 # Fort Worth Texas North Stake - November 6th, 2016 # João Pessoa Brazil Centro - November 6th, 2016 # Kumasi Ghana Asokwa - November 6th, 2016 # North Shore Massachusetts - November 6th, 2016 # St George Utah Crimson Ridge - Nov. 6th, 2016 # Centennial Arizona Stake - November 13th, 2016 # Mount Pisgah Iowa - November 20th, 2016 # Teresina Brazil Planalto - November 20th, 2016 # Bangkok Thailand West - November 27th, 2016 # Monrovia Liberia Bushrod Island - Nov. 27th, 2016 # Port Harcourt Nigeria North - Nov. 27th, 2016 # Port Harcourt Nigeria South - Nov. 27th, 2016 # Harare Zimbabwe East - December 4th, 2016 # La Ceiba Honduras Miramar - December 4th, 2016 # Uyo Nigeria Ibiono - December 4th, 2016 # Washington DC YSA - December 4th, 2016 # Colorado Springs High Plains - Dec. 11th, 2016 # Gainesville Virginia - December 11th, 2016 # Surprise Arizona West Stake - December 11th, 2016 # Rajahmundry India Stake - December 18th, 2016 2016 New Districts of the Church 1. Tarawa Kiribati North - January 24th, 2016 2. Yekaterinburg Russia - January 31st, 2016 3. Aboisso Cote d'Ivoire - February 14th, 2016 4. Adzope Cote d'Ivoire - February 21st, 2016 5. L'viv Ukraine - February 28th, 2016 6. Maseru Lesotho - February 28th, 2016 7. Etinan Nigeria North - March 6th, 2016 8. Isumo Papua New Guinea - March 6th, 2016 9. Irkutsk Russia - March 13th, 2016 10. Três Rios Brazil - April 17th, 2016 11. Dnepropetrovsk Ukraine - May 15th, 2016 12. Patos de Minas Brazil - May 29th, 2016 13. Bouake Cote d'Ivoire - June 5th, 2016 14. Nsukka Nigeria - June 5th, 2016 15. George South Africa - June 12th, 2016 16. Viana Angola - June 12th, 2016 17. Agboville Cote d'Ivoire - June 26th, 2016 18. Majes Perú - July 17th, 2016 19. Guaranda Ecuador - August 7th, 2016 20. Vladivostok Russia - August 28th, 2016 21. Campo Mourão Brazil - October 16th, 2016 22. Abengourou Cote d'Ivoire - October 30th, 2016 23. Tarkwa Ghana - October 30th, 2016 24. Ngandajika DR Congo - November 6th, 2016 25. São Lourenço do Sul Brazil - November 20th, 2016 26. Bo Sierra Leone North - Nov. 27th, 2016 27. Bouafle Cote d'Ivoire - November 27th, 2016 28. Caldwell Liberia - November 27th, 2016 29. Odessa Ukraine - December 11th, 2016 30. Douala Cameroon - December 18th, 2016 *stake or district yet to be organized **name of future stake or district not yet confirmed ***waiting confirmation that stake or district will be organized Stakes and Districts Discontinued in 2016 Stakes 1. Salt Lake Sugar House 2. Magna Utah Central 3. Moscow Idaho University 4. Yerevan Armenia 5. Salt Lake Monument Park North 6. San Diego California Sweetwater 7. Anyang Korea 8. Suwon Korea Districts 1. Titicaca Bolivia 2. Barrancabermeja Colombia 3. Puerto Suárez Bolivia 4. Kuriva Papua New Guinea 5. Brno Czech 6. Tubuai Australes District 7. Talanga Honduras 8. Calabria Italy References Category:2016 Category:Calendar Category:Lists Category:Temples of the Church Category:Stakes of the Church